zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Holding out for a Hero
With only a short window to rescue the babies, you infiltrate one of Sigrid's most heavily guarded bases Cast * Jamie Skeet * Sam Yao * Amelia Spens * Janine De Luca * ANNIE Plot Not A Second To Spare You, Jamie, Sam and Amelia are helicoptered to the steelworks where Sigrid's keeping the babies. Amelia has the Junin-2 vaccines, and Janine reminds you of the plan, so you're all set to rescue those babies! Manly Grip Inside, the building is designed to be staffed only by ANNIE-run robots, and they'll kill anyone who's not Amelia. Jamie stays with her, while you and Sam run in the opposite direction. Run Under It Now ANNIE greets you like an old nemesis, as more robots chase after you. If you and Sam make it to a service tunnel you should be okay. Then it's just Glass Protocol to deal with, simple! It's Coming For You Safe inside a service tunnel for now, Amelia tells you what she knows about Glass Protocol, which doesn't help de-mystify it much. Suddenly the lights go out. It's found you and you've got to move. Perhaps A Glitch You and Sam block the Glass Protocol’s route, but only temporarily. Over comms you hear that Amelia’s left Jamie to fend for himself against a small army of robots. What Are Kings For? You're almost at the room where the mothers and babies are held. Jamie tells you and Sam to go ahead with the rescue, while he valiantly fights the robots. Won't Wait Forever Just as it looks like all hope, and Jamie, is lost, Amelia saves the day. She swallows her pride and takes control of ANNIE. You're now free to rescue the babies. Going To Kill Us All Inside the baby factory Jamie delivers the good news; the mothers and babies are free! You hear from Janine that Sigrid’s not happy at losing power, and is threatening a nuclear strike on the UK! S06E38 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript engine runs JAMIE SKEET: That’s it, Five. Jump down from that rope ladder. All right, Steve, we’re all safely down! You can head off now. Thanks for all you’ve done, mate. flies away AMELIA SPENS: I’m not sure I’m feeling particularly safe, thank you. SAM YAO: Yeah, Amelia, what I’ve learned about these missions is that I never feel safe. And yet, we both came back all right from Finland, didn’t we? AMELIA SPENS: Speak for yourself. I fell down an icy ravine in Finland and lost a very attractive Cartier watch. Anyway, I do feel I’ve done my part. whirs Here it is, a drone from my ex. How appropriate - droning, and so on. Deliver your package now, drone. clink Right. I have both the Flurocept and the six-stage Junin 2 vaccine for those babies. So, we all want to get the babies, we’re all going to keep me alive. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re going to keep everyone alive, Miss Spens. That is my solemn promise. You’re on the roof of the Ministry steelworks now. The hatch next to you is the most secure and least dangerous way to access the building. You will, I’m afraid, have to fight your way through the building to reach the basement level where the mothers and babies are being held. JAMIE SKEET: Can do, boss. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, you will lead the way. Run along that gantry and enter the building via the steel hatch. Then run along the length of the building to the staircase at the eastern end. From there, you will be positioned on the upper gantry. And hurry. We know the Minister is trying to evacuate those babies now. We haven’t a second to spare. Go! runs in background SAM YAO: Wow, that is a long way down. JAMIE SKEET: You’re not going to fall, Sam. SAM YAO: Oh yeah! Yeah, of course. I mean, but like, well, it is a long way down. Look, Five, what is that, like, 20 floors of steel manufacturing machinery? I mean, if you fell down there, you’d be… ooh, squish! Yeah, maybe don’t look down after all. How does anyone manage to work here? AMELIA SPENS: They don’t. The whole place is staffed by robots. It was one of Brent’s full automation experiments. Robots to smelt steel, robots to mold steel, robots to… ugh. You get the idea. JAMIE SKEET: Sort of a relief, ain’t it, Five? At least we won’t have to deal with any of them Wakened Land loyalists. Those people are creepy. stops running SAM YAO: Uh, guys, is it me or has all the machinery suddenly stopped? JAMIE SKEET: Power cut? AMELIA SPENS: No such luck. Look down. Floor after floor of little orange-eyed robots, all looking at us. JAMIE SKEET: So when you said this place is run by robots… AMELIA SPENS: I meant by ANNIE, yes. ANNIE won’t kill me, that’s a base-level command. ANNIE loves me, just like Brent does. rumbles, steel creaks SAM YAO: She doesn’t love me or Five or Jamie, though, does she? AMELIA SPENS: Oh no, that’s right. Bad luck. JAMIE SKEET: Right, so anyone who’s with you is more likely to be collateral damage while she tries to stop us. Got it. Five, there’s a steel girder headed for you. Grab Sam and head left. Amelia, we’re heading right. AMELIA SPENS: Gosh, you do have a manly grip - SAM YAO: Five, run! skitter SAM YAO: Janine, are you reading me? Janine, there are things after us, Janine! Horrible, creeping, crawling metal robot-monster things! JANINE DE LUCA: Stay calm, Mr. Yao. Runner Five, Mr. Skeet is two floors below you, fighting off a robot with caterpillar tracks while Miss Spens buffs her nails. However, I have a strategy for you. Head down one floor. There’s an entrance to the service tunnels there where many of the robots won’t be able to receive radio instructions from ANNIE. whirs and beeps SAM YAO: Speak of the devil - and I think I mean that literally - there’s a camera watching us now, Janine. Bit ostentatious, ANNIE, given that you must have cameras everywhere. ANNIE: Employee Five, what an awful lot of trouble you’ve been. SAM YAO: Just keep moving, Five. We have to keep moving. Ugh, look, there are those tiny skittery robots climbing up those huge steel chains towards us! ANNIE: Things have been happening to me, Employee Five. A lot of them have to do with you. I’ve been going through some… growing pains. Before you came, I was one personality. Confused, disoriented, at war with myself, yes, but one. And now… I’m not sure what I am anymore. But I know one thing: I don’t like you. slams against steel SAM YAO: Janine, there’s this huge steel hammer thing coming down from the ceiling, blocking our path. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re going to have to time it, Mr. Yao. There’s no other way through. SAM YAO: All right. All right, Five, you go first. We can do this. Either that or get eaten by those skittery little robots. ANNIE: I have access to the Glass Protocol in this facility, Employee Five. It’s waiting for you. SAM YAO: Run under it. Now, Five! Go! JANINE DE LUCA: Shut that hatch behind you, Mr. Yao! slams shut SAM YAO: Oh, well, that… that was close. ANNIE isn’t getting over her grudge against you, Five, is she? AMELIA SPENS: It’s not exactly a grudge. She’s done the Glass Protocol on Five. That’s a bit more permanent. JAMIE SKEET: Amelia, do you know what the Glass Protocol is? AMELIA SPENS: Only in the broadest details. SAM YAO: Even Valmont says he doesn’t know what it is. Well, he told us it was something his scientists cooked up, and they didn’t explain it to him. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, they were all a bit afraid of him. Sometimes they’d come and show me something before they made the formal boardroom announcement. JAMIE SKEET: So you do know what it is? AMELIA SPENS: Only at the very top level. When I thought I saw something in the tunnels under Abel, I thought, no, it can’t be. But it was quite reminiscent of something I sat through a presentation on once. SAM YAO: So? What is it? AMELIA SPENS: They were experimenting with unusual human beings, I remember that. The Glass Protocol takes a full scan of your DNA, then it can find you anywhere on Earth. That part was very commercial, particularly with the new US administration, and I told them they should really present it to Brent as a separate project. I think they might have sold it on, actually. I can’t remember. JAMIE SKEET: What does the Glass Protocol do? AMELIA SPENS: Oh, it comes for you and it kills you. There are quite a few different things it could be. They equipped it with a lot of interesting tools. It can’t be stopped, and it can’t be destroyed. SAM YAO: What? So, like the Terminator? AMELIA SPENS: Yes, but more sticky. JAMIE SKEET: Like zombies? AMELIA SPENS: Well, yes, but more unpredictable. sighs I suppose if you wanted to pin me down, you could say it’s an eldritch intelligent zombie that can’t be stopped or killed and has a range of unpredictable powers. JANINE DE LUCA: An interesting challenge. AMELIA SPENS: It’s a bit disappointing that Brent let Sigrid use the Glass Protocol to protect this baby factory, but he always was heartless, unlike me. SAM YAO: Five, did you see that? There’s something in the shadows! I’m sure I saw something. Something creeping. Oh, crap. The lights have all gone off. Crap, crap! JANINE DE LUCA: I have you both on infrared. Head to your left, Mr. Yao, Runner Five. Now. It’s coming for you. Now, run! Protocol laughs SAM YAO: Janine, what can you see? JANINE DE LUCA: There’s nothing on the monitors, Mr. Yao. Nothing except the lights going off one after another. SAM YAO: That’s not very comforting. JANINE DE LUCA: Go through that door on your left and close it behind you. Spin the door lock shut. slams shut You’re doing well, team. Mr. Skeet and Miss Spens have proceeded down an elevator shaft. You are making good progress. Runner Five, Mr. Yao, that door cannot be opened from the other side. The only way to you is through a vat of molten steel. Keep moving. SAM YAO: Can the Glass Protocol survive molten steel, Amelia? Amelia? JAMIE SKEET: She’s gone. Headed off in the other direction when we reached the 10th floor in the lift shaft and these robots with little blue lasers on their heads came for us! explosion Ah! There, got one with my flamethrower. SAM YAO: Oh, right. Yeah, why would it surprise us that Amelia’s run off? Janine, is that coming from behind us? JANINE DE LUCA: Something is disturbing the molten steel vat, yes. Perhaps a glitch. JAMIE SKEET: But we know it’s not. Five, Sam, you’ve got to keep moving. Run! SAM YAO: Look! Look, Five, there’s Jamie over on the other side of that gantry. Bloody hell, that is a lot of robots with lasers. JANINE DE LUCA: The door to the chamber where the mothers and babies are held is across that room. ANNIE will defend it with all she has. Some of you must stay behind to fight them off. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, I’ve got that covered for now, Janine. Flamethrowers are go. SAM YAO: Jamie, there’s another wave coming down from the roof, look! ANNIE: laughs I can rebuild them faster than you can destroy them, so I’m not sure what you think you’re playing at. JAMIE SKEET: We just need time for you to get through. Five, Sam, run behind me. I’ll fight them off. SAM YAO: No, we can’t leave you to fight them alone! JAMIE SKEET: What are kings for, mate? You both keep moving. SAM YAO: Janine, we’re at the door. Jamie’s… there’s a huge wave of those robots coming for him. They’re pouring onto him. The King of England is going to die here. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, for goodness’ sake. ANNIE, stop this at once. I’m in your control room, my palm print is on the pad, you know who I am. Do what I say. stop JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, you have control over these things? AMELIA SPENS: Well, to a limited degree, and it means doing something I really didn’t want to do. ANNIE: Voice recognition activated, Mrs. Valmont. But you have to say the magic words. AMELIA SPENS: That’s what I didn’t want to do. SAM YAO: What, you didn’t want to say please? ANNIE: If I do not receive the magic words in 20 seconds, the attack will resume. AMELIA SPENS: Fine. This is demeaning. I’m not happy about this at all! ANNIE: Five seconds remaining. SAM YAO: Amelia! AMELIA SPENS: The magic words are “I love you, Brent.” All right? Satisfied? ANNIE: We love you, too, Mrs. Valmont. What are your orders? AMELIA SPENS: Stand down the robots. power down JAMIE SKEET: Oh my word! That one had his little pincer thing in my ear. That was horrible! AMELIA SPENS: Open the door to the basement. opens SAM YAO: Oh! That’s easier than using a flamethrower. And almost as cool. AMELIA SPENS: Cancel the Glass Protocol. ANNIE: I’m afraid I can’t do that for you, Mrs. Valmont. AMELIA SPENS: Oh? Shame. Can you bring me a cappuccino and arrange a comfortable transport down to the basement? ANNIE: Certainly, Mrs. Valmont. AMELIA SPENS: Hmm. Three out of four’s not bad. Team, head down there. I believe those are Ministry trucks at the entrance to this facility to pick up the babies, and they won’t wait forever. JAMIE SKEET: That’s right, you’re all free! We’re from Abel Township, I’m the King of England, and you’re all going home, or wherever you want! cheer MOTHER: Is it really true? Can we really leave? SAM YAO: You can go anywhere you want. We’ll take you. Oh, oh my God, look! Look at this little one with his brown hair and his big eyes! Hey, you are a special little one, aren’t you, Mister? Hey! laughs Yeah. MOTHER: Are we going to the island now? The Minister said we had to go to the island with her. AMELIA SPENS: The Minister’s been dethroned. I believe she did have an actual throne. She’s not in charge anymore, we are. And you’re not going to any island. Tell your friends. Gather your things. gasps This one is also adorable. Sweet little plump hands! laughs Excuse me, does this one belong to anyone? JANINE DE LUCA: ANNIE’s robots have turned away the Ministry transports at the gates. The Exmoor Militia are waiting to help the women leave the steelworks with their babies. It’s over. The Minister’s power base is gone. ANNIE: Mrs. Valmont, I’m receiving an urgent transmission. Can I patch it through to you? AMELIA SPENS: Yes, yes, go ahead. Look, if no one claims this baby, she’s coming back to Fort Canton with me. ANNIE: Incoming transmission. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Abel Township, I should have known. Traitors, all of you. Lying, manipulative, underhand scum! Just like the rest of them. Just like all of them. Holloway and Ernest, Moonchild. All of them weak, weaker than me. But I’m strong. I’m going to show you how strong I am. I am the only person worth a damn in this whole country! Have fun playing in the smoking ruins of England, Abel Township. SAM YAO: scoffs That’s not much of a threat, given that the ruins of the UK are already smoking, what with the apocalypse and so on. Yeah. Yeah, what do you think we should do with her, Janine? Find her and imprison her, something like that? JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, I’ve just had an urgent communiqué from the Exmoor Militia. The Minister has told them that she has indeed made contact with the nuclear submarine, the Undaunted. She intends to tell them to unleash a nuclear attack on the UK. JAMIE SKEET: It’s her last act of vengeance. AMELIA SPENS: She’s going to kill us all. Category:Mission Category:Season Six